Some known vehicles require electrical coupling between components or equipment. Insulated copper based cable is commonly used for automotive wiring due to copper's high conductivity, good corrosion and oxidation resistance, and suitable mechanical strength. However, copper and copper based metals are relatively heavy and expensive.
Cost and weight savings in automotive electrical wiring applications has made aluminum based cables an attractive alternative to copper based wires. However, some known wiring and electrical connectors may remain copper based. As such, a transition may exist somewhere in the electrical circuit between an aluminum based portion of the circuit and a copper based portion of the circuit. Often this transition may occur at the terminal, which may remain copper based for reasons of size and complexity of shape that can be more easily achieved with copper based materials as opposed to aluminum based materials. However, a connection between dissimilar metals such as aluminum based cable and a copper based terminal can produce an unwanted galvanic corrosion. This is caused by the galvanic incompatibility of the two materials and results in the destruction of one or both of the materials and reduced or eliminated electrical contact therebetween.